Blue and Pink
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Mandy begins her school days after the huge school riot until a new clique comes along and so does their 'princess'. Now Mandy has to show her the ropes while trying to survive through school. And what is Gary doing back at school? Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my new Bully fanfic. I don't own Bully, only my characters. If you want to see my two new characters, check my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

**First Day**

**Mandy POV**

Well here I am at Bullworth Academy, where I'm the most popular girl in school and the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad! This is where I would achieve my lifelong dream of being a model and getting away from all of these rejects who I very dislike, especially Beatrice, that metal-mouth! I was doing fine with regular cheerleading practice and destroying someone's social status until Gary Smith appeared causing all the cliques to make the school campus a battleground a war. It was a complete disaster until Jimmy Hopkins showed up again with the big bully, Russell, and a pack of Townies ready to help. After a long day of endless violence, Gary was defeated by Jimmy and expelled out of school by Crabblesnitch. Then, everything was back to normal and that's where I am today.

Here I was in the school building walking towards my English class with Mr. Galloway after washing off the sweat from running around the track field. I was wearing the cheerleader uniform since I don't own a Bullworth uniform. I mean, it's tacky and I won't wear something that hideous! Frankly I was really bored until two unstop gossipers, Christy Martin and Angie Ng came running over by my side excited by something.

"Mandy, guess what?!" Christy exclaimed escatically.

"You lost those nasty twenty pounds, Christy?" I remarked uncaring.

She gave me a mad glare at my insult while Angie giggled nervously.

"No, but guess!"

"I don't have times for stupid guessing games! So tell me what!" I snapped back making them flinch a little from my outburst.

"Well, there are new kids getting enrolled here at Bullworth." Christy explained.

"So? We have new kids coming here everyday."

"But there's more! I heard that there's a new clique formed along with the other cliques!" Angie rushed.

I was immediately interested at the news of a new clique formed with the other cliques. I wondered if Ted or the other Jocks found about this new clique yet.

"So do you girls know what the clique is called or something?"

"No, not yet and we don't even know who clique's leader is." Angie answered shyly.

"Damn. And I was about to tell Pinky and the others who the clique leader is." Chirsty said disappointed shaking her head.

I shook my head at Christy's obvious answer until I heard the school bell ringing saying that class is about to start any minute.

"Whoops! I got to go to Ms. Phillips's art class! Bye!" Angie said rushing upstairs towards class.

"I got Dr. Slawter's. A major bore. Well, see you later!" Christy waved goodbye before she ran towards her class.

I didn't waste anymore time and barged into Mr. Galloway's class, where I saw Trent, Damon, Melvin, Pinky, Vance, Kirby, Peanut, and Lefty sitting in the desks waiting for Mr. Galloway to appear. I saw an empty desk near Pinky and immediately went straight for it since I don't want to be surrounded by a class full of guys or I'll go crazy. When I sat in my desk, Pinky glanced at me and smiled before Mr. Galloway stumbled in holding a wrinkled brown paper bag in his hand. He dizzily walked to his desk, stuffed the bag in the drawer, and sat in his chair exhausted.

"Good morning, class. It's good to see you again today. Before I get you started on your Word Scramble, we have a new student joining us." He turned to the door, "Would you please come in?"

The door opened wide revealing a girl about my age with blond shoulder-lengthed hair standing in the doorway. The guys flirtatiously wolf-whistled while Pinky shook her head embarrassingly. The new girl walked up in front of the class, so that everyone could see. She was wearing a Bullworth uniform, but instead of the school colors, it was dark pink and black. Everything she wore was dark pink and black! I wondered how she could get away from dress-code violation while wearing that! I could tell this girl is neither a non-clique, prep, jock, nerd, greaser, or a bully.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class, Miss?" Mr. Galloway asked motioning her to begin.

The girl turned back to us and started to talk in a bored tone, "My name is Lucy Nightingale, the daughter of Adam Nightingale and Elizabeth Nightingale. I'm 15 years old and I recently moved here from Blue Waters City. I'm here to continue my education, so I could get my diploma and go to college. And here's another thing, if anyone messes with me, you'll be more messed than you were before I guarantee that."

Everyone was silent, especially the guys, who stopped wolf-whistling her. Her threatening glare slowly faded while Damon, the dumbest jock in our clique, stood up from his desk and started shouting.

"Then, what the hell are you then?"

She crossed her arms over and sneered back, "I'm a punk, moron. P-U-N-K. Punk. Get it, you dumb jock?"

I rolled my hand into a ball at hearing this little 'punk' insult one of the us in the entire classroom. Pinky looked interested at seeing this rebel while Damon wasn't happy at hearing her call him dumb.

"What did you call me, slut?!" He pointed his long finger at her angrily.

"I said you're a dumb jock. Seriously, is there anything in that brain of yours other than dust?"

"Why you little-!"

"Mister West! Miss Nightingale! Please stop this fight at once! We're here to be educated, not fight! Now, Mister West, sit down. Miss Nightingale, please take a seat, so I can give out the assignment for today." Mr. Galloway interrupted.

Damon hesitantly sat back down still frustrated and Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to a seat that sat in front of my desk. She sat down and leaned back before she glanced back at me with inspecting eyes.

"So I see you're a jock as well, huh?"

"Yeah, what about it, punk?" I retorted highly annoyed of this disrespecting brat.

"Well you better not be pushing those pom-poms out like you're the matured one here, which you're not."

She turned back around calmly while I gaped at her not believing that someone like her insulted on my body and Pinky was snickering a little.

"She's right, you know." Pinky whispered to me.

I turned to her shocked at what she said, "Et tu', Pinky?"

She gave me a small smile before she turned back to her 'Aquaberry' catalog she was reading. I watched Mr. Galloway passing out our Word Scramble papers to everyone until he came to my seat and gave me a sheet.

"Oh, Miss Wiles, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it, Mr. Galloway?"

"Well since I am busy attending students and classes today, would you mind escorting Miss Nightingale and show her around campus?" He asked pleadingly.

I knew he didn't have any more classes he needed to 'attend' to because I heard that he's going out with Ms. Phillips after class. Why can't he just tell the truth and get it over it before he's trying to make my life miserable.

"But why?! Why can't Pinky show her around?" I asked not wanting to be this brat's escort as Pinky looked horrified.

"Mandy! I have to go meet Derby after class! You know I'm busy! Plus, I'm a Princess!"

"But Miss Wiles-"

"Forget, Mr. Galloway. She's refusing your offer is because Miss Poms-Poms here is afraid that she hangs around with 'ugly, horrible' me, then her popularity will go down the sewer drains and wasted away into the Sea of Shame. " Lucy snobbishly scoffed, "Typical jocks."

"Ooooooooo." The boys echoed deeply interested and anxious all around the room.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The jocks chanted wanting me to fight this twerp.

That does it! I can't another minute listening to this girl, who thinks she is some critic, and insult the jock clique and ME! NO one messes Mandy Wiles, the most popular girl in school! But before I even say anything, Mr. Galloway intervened between us with his hands holding like he's separating us.

"That's enough, girls. Now, Miss Wiles, you will escort Miss Nightingale around campus and show her the way or you'll receive a zero for class participation."

"But Mr. Galloway..." I started to beg.

"That's final, Miss Wiles. Take it or leave it." With that, he returned back to his desk before he took out a bottle of Scotch and drowned himself in it.

"You heard him, Pom-Poms. Take the A or lose it big time." Lucy smirked at me as she turned back around and started working on the worksheet.

I frustratedly shook my head and was about to wrap my hands around her tiny neck and STRANGLE her!

**Lucy POV**

I finally out of that English class and away from that drunken teacher who does nothing, but drown himself in booze. I saw Miss Poms-Poms and her rich friend run out of class before the bell rang. Now, I'm looking for the female jock all around this school building, who was supposed to be escorting me around this school! I searched the girls' bathroom, cafeteria, locker room, nurse's office, and the Principal's office, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. So, I was so bored that I finally decided to escort myself around this confusing school. I started to head towards the Gym, where my next class is, until I saw Poms-Poms talking to a red-head girl with a ponytail and a black-haired girl with glasses near the Gym.

I was a little irritated at seeing her hang with her friends and leaving me to wander off irresponsibly. That is when I decided to step up to her and probably, embarrass the hell out of her in front of her friends.

"Hey, Pom-Poms!" I called sarcastically seeing her flinched and tensed.

She slowly turned around as her other two friends looked me over curiously like they haven't seen me before.

"What do you want, Emo?"

"My name is Lucy, not Emo. Besides, where were you? I thought we were supposed to hang out today." I lied smiling a bit making them believe anything I say.

"Is it true, Mandy? You're hanging out with her after you've just met?" Christy questioned curiously.

"I did not want to hang out with her. Mr. Galloway is making me guide her around school like I'm some kind of escort!" she protested.

"Yeah, you and your drama, Mandy. Step aside." I said pushing Mandy out of my way while I was heading towards the two introducing myself, "Hi, I'm Lucy Nightingale, Mandy's friend."

"You're not my friend!" she shouted denying the whole thing.

"She's just saying that because she's know that I'm her new friend and she couldn't believe it." I said shaking the black-haired girl's hands friendly.

The Chinese-looking girl giggled, "Hi, I'm Angie Ng and this is my BFF, Christy Martin."

The redhead stepped up to me and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Lucy. Tell me. Are you part of that new clique that was just formed?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm part of that new clique."

Her green eyes lightened up brightly, "Really?! What is it called and who's your leader?"

I nervously scratched my neck while Mandy was pouting away from us because of the attention she's not receiving.

"The clique is called the Punks and our leader is Josh Skull, who's about the same age as me." I answered the curious-looking girls question.

"That's so awesome, Lucy." Angie exclaimed happily.

"I'll say!" Christy agreed nodding.

After she said that, a boy about my age came walking towards the group as we turned around and saw who it was. The boy was probably smaller than me, had blond hair, wearing blue sweater-vest, and had lots of freckles on his face!

"Hello, ladies." he greeted us warmly.

"Hi there." Christy greeted him dreamily.

"Hey." Angie giggled shyly at seeing the boy there.

What could the girls possibly see in this guy anyway? He looked like piggy with all those freckles on his face, plus he needs a haircut badly.

"Would you ladies mind leaving us for a bit?"

"Sure thing." Christy replied flirtatiously walking away with Angie by her side.

When he saw them walk towards the water fountain, he turned back towards me with the most serious expression on his face I've ever seen. Mandy was standing beside me and she didn't even see his look.

"Okay, girl, where's your leader? I want to see him." he questioned stepping up to me.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Who do you think you are exactly? You can't come up to me and demand to see our leader like that. Besides, our leader is very busy and doesn't have time for the likes of you, -."

I stopped halfway realizing that I didn't get this guys' name, so I turned to Mandy, who was still busy pouting. She stopped pouting and looked at me with a confused face.

"What?" she questioned.

"What's this guy's name?" I asked pointing at the guy in front of me.

"You don't know?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I don't know since this is my FIRST day of school! Now, tell me what his name is!" I snapped still pointing at the guy.

She gave a small frustrated sigh before she answered, "That's Jimmy Hopkins, the king of the school."

"Don't forget that I'm your Daddy as well!" he butted in with a big wide smirk on his face.

I was deeply confused by what she said and his position in this school. He's the KING of the school? He's HER Daddy? What the hell has this school gone through before I came her with my friends?

"Okay, then...Since I got your name, Jimmy Hopkins, I might as well give you mine. I'm Lucy Nightingale." I greeted putting my pointing hand to my side again.

"Fine, sure. I want to see your leader still. Where can I find him?"

I knew where he was, but I wanted to tell him that he is expecting a meeting from the 'king of the school' afterwards. So, I'll tell this guy here to meet him outside of the school campus.

"Fine. If you want to meet him, then meet me at the parking lot after school. Then, I will escort you to our leader and let you introduce yourself to him."

He smirked at me and put his hand to his hip with way too much confidence.

"That's how I like it. Okay, I'll meet you here after school, but if you don't show up, you'll be sorry." he warned me before he turned around and walked off back towards the school building.

"I'm sure you will." I sarcastically remarked after seeing him leave from my view.

I turned back to the cheerleader to see her still pouting even after Jimmy left us alone. I gave a big sigh before I playfully punched on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and abruptly turned to me seething.

"What do you want now?"

"Well, I want to see the rest of the school before you start pouting again and when night falls." I said to her before I ran in the other direction yelling over my shoulder, "Come on, Miss Pom-Poms, you have to be quicker than that!"

"Get back here!" She yelled angrily chasing after me.

* * *

That's the end. What did you think? I'll update soon.


	2. School Tour

Here's the second chapter, thanks for reading.

* * *

**School Tour**

**Mandy POV**

After the new girl met Jimmy, I led her to the library, the sanctuary of the Nerds, to begin the dreadful tour. We walked up to the entrance and went inside to see Earnest, Algernon, Melvin, Fatty, and Cornelius playing that stupid game, Goblins and Grottoes. When I saw Fatty and his enormous fat body sitting next to Melvin, I immediately felt this morning's food backing up.

"Excuse me." I rushed running towards the bathroom not wanting to throw up in front of public.

I ran through the door and went into an empty stall before I threw up breakfast in the toilet. I felt my whole stomach being sore until I stopped vomiting at last. I flushed the toilet and went out feeling a lot better.

When I got to desk, I saw Lucy look at me with a little concern on her face.

"Are you okay, Pom-Poms? You look a little red." she asked pointing at my red face.

"Oh course I'm fine! Why do you care anything you Goth!" I snapped back.

"It's Punk! Punk, dammit! Not Goth or Emo! Get it through that ditsy head of yours!" she yelled back.

"Ladies, please. This is a library, so no shouting." Mrs. Carvin scolded standing behind us stamping books.

"Sorry, Mrs. Carvin." I sheepishly apologized while rubbing the back of my head.

Then I noticed Lucy starting to walk over to the nerd table while I shrugged my shoulders thinking she was committing social suicide over some nerds.

"Hey there boys! What are you playing?" Lucy greeted loudly sitting in-between Earnest and Cornelius making the boys jump in surprise.

"Oh my god! It's a girl!" Cornelius cried out surprised falling over.

"And she's sitting right beside us!" Earnest added in shocked.

"Has the Great Goblin Lord surrendered to the kingdom of the Hobgoblins?!" Melvin exclaimed letting his cards fly out of his hand.

"I think I'm going to faint!" Fatty whispered falling out of his chair and onto the floor unconscious.

"There is a God!" Algernon whispered staring at her dreamily.

Oh my god, this was so hilarious! I was about to fall onto the floor laughing my guts out! I've never seen these pathetic nerds react like this to a GIRL before! Earnest and Cornelius ran away like a bunch of scared mice, Melvin was too busy picking up his precious cards saying 'I'm sorry', Fatty was still unconscious, and Algernon was still staring at her not making a sound. The other nerds, who were upstairs, found out there was a girl in their turf, they started to go ballistic. Lucy was looking a bit uneasy sitting in the middle of a bunch of screaming desperate nerds. She slowly stood up and walked over towards me with her back slumped.

"Let's go." she said before she went outside before I followed her amused.

We were about to go head towards the football field when we bumped into Beatrice otherwise known as Miss Nerdess. I decided to hold up my popular image in front of the new girl.

"Well, well, if it isn't Metal-Mouth. When are you going to have a boyfriend? 60 years from now." I insulted poking her above the chest

"Leave me alone, Mandy. I don't need intense criticism from you or anyone else." she retorted back stepping back away from me.

"Or what? Going to blind me with the light shining from your huge, ugly braces of yours?"

"Well.." she started to stutter.

"Hey there!" Lucy butted cheerily interrupting the both of us.

"What?" Beatrice and I echoed deeply befuddled.

"Finally! I found a girl who's a blond like me!" she cheered walking over to her and draping an arm around her shoulder, "Did you realize that there's not much blonds around school? Yeah, I know that's there you, me, and Karen Johnson, but she doesn't count because she's a kid."

"Oh yes, due to the genetic gene pool and the chromosomes, I got blond hair from my father's lineage while I got my mother's intellect from her lineage." Beatrice shyly said poking her fingers together.

"Yeah Weirdo, could you stop talking Nerd and get lost?" I interrupted not wanting to stand seeing a friendly bonding between a Punk and a Nerd. It's not possible!

I saw Lucy giving me a glare and Beatrice nervously pressed her books against her more. She started to walk away and pass me by until she waved back to Lucy, who waved back, and left us alone. After she left, I started heading towards the football field leaving her until she followed me behind. We reached the football field where we saw the entire football team practicing with the new coach, Mr. Flynn. was quickly hired after Mr. Burton was fired for sexual harassment upon the female students. Mr. Flynn was more athletic than Mr. Burton, he was in the NFL back in 1945, he had short black hair, and he encouraged the football players more instead of yelling and insulting them.

"This is the football field and OUR territory." I emphasized on 'our' meaning the Jocks. "The entire team over there are the Jocks, including me, and have our football games here."

"Okay, I got a question. Who's the quarterback?" She asked searching the whole team curiously.

"Ted Thompson. He's the guy over there talking to Mr. Flynn, our new PE coach." I replied pointing to Ted for her.

"I see....how long have you two been dating?"

"What?! We're not dating! We're just friends!"

"Really? So, why don't you date him. I mean, you are a cheerleader and he's the quarterback."

"Because I can date anyone I want. As long as they're Jocks!"

"Fine then! Don't bite my head off and throw up!" she snapped back highly frustrated.

What we didn't notice was Damon and Juri coming up behind us until Damon smacked our butts at the same time making us jump.

"Nice ass, girls!" Damon exclaimed going towards the field with Juri looking at us weirdly.

"That pompous ass jerk!" Lucy said angrily stomping her foot to the ground.

She looked around for something until she found an unused football lying next to her and picked it up with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What are you-?" I started to ask.

She threw that football in the air so high that it flipped and twirled countless times. We both watched it fall towards the field until it struck Damon in the back of the head and made him fall to the ground with a pow! Mr. Flynn and the other players ran up to him worried and concerned while Ted ran over to his side.

"Hey, Damon, are you okay?" Ted asked rolling Damon over on his back.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at him confused until his face went from befuddled to anger.

"You're mine, Gorilla!" he yelled tackling Ted to the ground and punched him in the face and gut.

"Coach! Damon's gone crazy!" Juri cried out desperately trying to stop Damon, but got punched in the face.

Kirby, Casey, Dan, Luis, and Bo were doing any means possible trying to get Damon off of Ted. They punched in the face, they kicked in the groin, they poked his eyes out, and even tackled him, but nothing stopped him.

"Clear out, boys! I got a gun!" cried out holding a tranquilizer gun.

Everyone, except Damon and Ted, cleared away before Mr. Flynn aimed and shot Damon in the chest. Damon stood up knowing he was shot and roared out before he slowly lose consciousness and fell on top of Ted. Everyone edged a bit closer to them making sure it was safe until Mr. Flynn interrupted.

"Okay. Juri, Luis, Casey take Damon to Nurse McRae and Kirby, Dan, and Bo take Ted to Nurse McRae as well. And if he wakes up again and goes berserk, shoot him in the arm with this and he'll fall asleep." he ordered giving Casey the tranquilizer before he went somewhere saying, "God I need a drink."

I turned around and faced her filled with rage of what she did to my friends.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said crossing her arms uncaring.

"You almost got Damon and Ted killed!! Don't you care at all?!"

"Hey, I care about that Ted guy, but Damon, not so much. Besides, he has a big hard head to withstand that hit and needs to learn not to mess with girls, especially me! Let's go, I'm getting bored with this place already." she replied walking away from the field before I followed her behind.

**Lucy POV**

We were standing in front of a huge house that was residing near the Gym that was covered with men wearing light blue sweater vests that are trying to not look gay. I noticed the girl that was sitting next to Pom-Poms during Mr. Gallon-Away's class being hugged by tan guy.

"This is the Harrington House, the Prep's territory. This is where they sleep, except for Pinky, she sleeps in the Girl's Dorms. That guy hugging Pinky is Derby Harrington, the leader of the clique, and worse Pinky's cousin, and the others are Gord, Chad, Tad, and Bif."

"Eww. He dates his cousin. Talk about incest, but I think that Tad person is kind of cute." I said shivering from disgust as we continued to watch the Preps.

"Don't do it. Tad has a webbed left foot and his mother is actually his aunt." Mandy replied.

"Is there anything normal here at this school?!" I exclaimed hysterically.

"So I was thinking that we could celebrate over at my manor and sip some wine or anything out of Daddy's liquor cabinet." Tad spoke putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"That will teach those greaseballs that the upper rich society will win over the poor, degraded society." Derby said proudly.

"Derby, can we have some champagne and take a dip in the hot-tub tonight?" Pinky asked sweetly titling her head to the side cutely.

"Oh course. Anything for you, Princess."

When he said that, the two cousins started to make-out right in front of their group while my jaw dropped slightly and Mandy covered her mouth with her hands afraid to throw up.

"EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!" we both cried out extremely disgusted.

The cousins stopped and looked with the Preps alarmed after we ran for our lives and out of their sight not wanting to stay behind with the Preps. We headed towards our destination and the last place in school: the Auto Shop. We walked up to the garage as I saw a group of guys wearing leather jackets over their sweater vests. What were they from the 50's?! We stopped and watched them talk as Mandy told me more about them.

"Those are the Greasers, a group of greaseballs that has the Auto Shop for their territory. They tend to act tough, so don't mess with them."

"Hey Johnny!" the Greasers greeted some guy that was coming out of the garage with a blue bike.

"Hey guys. Ready to race to New Coventry?" he questioned jumping onto his bike.

"Yeah, I'm ready to beat Ricky!" Lucky exclaimed slapping a hand on Ricky's back.

"I'm going to beat every last one of ya! Except Johnny." Hal cheered raising his hand in the air.

"Yeah right, Hal! You couldn't beat us even if you lost 50 pounds!" Lefty laughed cockily unaware that Hal was cracking his knuckles ready to fight.

"Alright, boys, chill for a minute. Hey wait?! Where's Lola?!" Johnny questioned looking around alarmed.

"Lola?" Peanut repeated confused.

"Yeah, where is that brood lately?" Lucky said looking around.

"Is she with that Gord kid again?" Norton suggested sitting on his red bike.

"Or is she frenching with some other rich kid?" Vance brought up unexpectedly.

"You're not EXACTLY helping, guys!" Ricky said pointing at a fuming red Johnny.

"That's it! Instead of racing to New Coventry, I want EVERYONE to look for Lola and bring her back to the hideout! And if she's with some weasel, then bring him to me so I could school him big time." he said cracking his knuckles threateningly while listening to the gang moan.

We watched them jump on their bikes and sped off into town looking for this 'Lola' person. After they left, I glanced at Mandy and saw her in a deep trance staring at the exit where they rode off to. Out of curiosity, I waved my hand in front of her face and that didn't snap her out of it.

"Pom-Poms? Oy! Wake up!" I shouted snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? What? What am I doing here?" she snapped out and questioned.

"We were watching those Greasers ride out of campus and you went into a trance."

"Oh...I see.." she said looking down to the ground.

"Why....Do you have a crush on that Johnny person?"

She quickly faced me with her face blushing like a tomato and I could tell she wasn't expecting me to figure it out so quickly.

"No!...What gave you that idea?"

"Forget it." I said not noticing Miss Danvers coming up behind us in a hurry.

"Miss Nightingale, what are you doing out here without your escort? Where's Mr. Galloway?" she asked looking around for the said teacher.

"Well, he was busy doing his 'school' things that he assigned Mandy Wiles here to be my guide for the day." I replied looking at her way.

"Oh, I see. I should have know that Mr. Galloway would push his responsibilites aside and give them to his students," she muttered quietly long away from us before she faced us again, "Well...thank you Miss Wiles for escorting Miss Nightingale around on her first day. I got to attend to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Such a brillant man he is."

With that, she left us standing near the Auto Shop and back inside the main building. I turned around facing her while she was busy tugging at her cheerleader outfit.

"Let's go back to the Girls' Dorm for now. The last clique, Bullies, aren't here on school campus, so there's no reason to stand around." Mandy suggested.

We started to run back to the Girls' Dorm and went inside to see Mrs. Peabody waiting for us at the entrance.

"Hello, Miss Nightingale. I'm Mrs. Peabody, the Home Economics teacher and hall monitor here at Dorms. There are rules you have to follow such as keeping a clean room and no trouble-making. Your luggage is in your room. Follow me."

She led me upstairs and down the hall until we got to the second last room on the right. I poked my head inside to see all of my luggage sitting there waiting to be unpacked. I turned back around to see Mrs. Peabody and Mandy talking to each other before she turned to me again.

"Before I forget, we have a washer and dryer downstairs in the laundry room, so you could clean your clothers. Curfew is midnight. No boys allowed on the premises. Good day, Ladies." She said before she went down the hall and descended the stairs.

"I can't believe that I got you living next to my room. I probably have to hear your depressing music and see you cutting your wrists everyday of my life." Mandy spoke up putting a hand on her hip.

My face turned annoyed when I retorted, "What part of 'I'm not a Goth or Emo!' didn't you understand?"

TBC

* * *

That's it. I'll update soon.


	3. Meet The Punks

This is my third chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Meet The Punks**

**Lucy POV**

I was waiting for that hotshot known as Jimmy Hopkins alone in the parking lot with my pink bike. I came here after I played a bit with Mandy about her cheerleader routines until I've found out that it was nearly 9 o'clock. So here I am waiting for almost five minutes for this 'King of the School' to show up so I could escort him to Josh. I've already told Josh about Jimmy about wanting to meet him and he told me to escort him so he could meet him himself. I then noticed someone comng up towards me and knew it was Jimmy Hopkins.

"So you decided to show, huh, Jim?" I greeted folding my arms.

"Yeah, I always arrive fashionably late. Where's Josh?" he replied sarcastically.

"He's at our hideout waiting for you, of course, but the only way to get to him is to follow me. Without me, you'll find yourself lost and couldn't our hideout even if you had a map." She stated waving a finger around.

"Whatever! Listen, Lucy, lead me to your leader before I get really angry."

"You don't intend to hurt me, are you? Remember, there are eyes around this school and if Josh hears about you hitting one of his followers, he will make sure you pay dearly." she warned.

"I know. Now, are you going to lead me to Josh or what?"

"Yes, grab the bike and follow me closely."

I watched him grab the blue bike from the garage and rode it next to her before we set out the gates. We went into and through New Coventry before we took a few twists and turns here and there. After a while, we arrived at a tall abandoned building that was located north of New Coventry as we jumped off the bikes. I saw Jimmy look at the sign hanging above us that said 'as he turned to me confused.

"You hang out at an old hospital?"

"Yep. It was abandoned long ago because of rumors of ghosts haunting the halls. Come on, Josh is waiting."

I led him inside the dark hospital through the halls until we ended up in a big room where it was even more darker.

"Where the hell are the lights in here?" Jimmy questioned trying not to fall over anything.

After a few moments, the speakers in the room started to crackle and Josh's deep voice came through.

"Welcome Jimmy Hopkins to my place. I hope you will enjoy your stay here until you get killed."

The lights flickered on to reveal us being surrounded by six Punks dressed in black long pants and purple skull shirts cracking their knuckles manically. Each of them had a weapon of choice: a baseball bat, a lead pipe, a glass bottle, a plank, and a broom. Then, one of the Punks closer to me grabbed my arm and lead me to the nearest elevator.

**Jimmy POV**

I'm now surrounded by six Punks and that sneaky bastard, Josh, was talking to me through a bunch of speakers! I noticed that they had damn weapons with them ready to beat me up! Well I have Lucy with me. I turned around to see her being led away by one of those Punks towards an old elevator.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted running towards the Punk before I slammed my fist agains his stubbled face.

The guy fell over unconsious from my blow and Lucy was released standing up from the ground.

"Fine, you could have Lucy with you, but I still want to play a game with you, Hopkins. A game I call: Survival." Josh said coolly.

"Fine, then! I could beat your stupid game anytime! What are the rules?" I answered back ready for anything he throws at me.

"Straight forward, huh? Good. For the rules, rule #1 is to survive each floor filled with possible traps, bombs, mines, and fellow Punks that will do whatever it takes to beat you down. Rule #2 is that each floor is locked with a ancient lock that could only be opened with an ancient key a Punk could be holding. Rule #3 is you could use any weapon or object you find. And Rule #4 is to don't die. That's all of the rules and I hope you don't die that easily, Jimmy Hopkins." Josh laughed escatically before the speakers shut off.

"You're dead, kid! Dead!" One of the punks shouted pounding the pipe in his hand.

"Just wait, ugly!" I threatened back smashing my fists together.

Then, all the Punks started to charge towards me and Lucy ready to beat me up. I started for the one with the lead pipe punching and dodging all of his attacks while the guy with the broom joined in and tried to kick me. I threw an Uppercut at the broom guy and did a low kick on the pipe guy. They stood back up before I began pummeling them in the face. When they fell to the floor unconsious, I turned around to see the other three Punks lying down defeated around a smirking Lucy.

"How the hell did you do that?" I questioned stepping up to her.

"Easy, I grew up with these guys and thus made me tougher. You're not the only one who lived a rough life, Jim." she replied.

I ran to that old elevator that Punk was dragging Lucy to and found out that it had no power, so it couldn't be moved.

"Damn! The elevator's down!" I cursed hearing Lucy stepping up to me.

"The elevator control box is on the top floor where Josh is. Come on, let's start the game." Lucy said grabbing a key from one of the guys and running towards the staircase.

I followed her behind as she unlocked the door with the key. We ran up the stairs till we got to the next floor which had beds aligned against the wall horizontally. We walked through the hallway looking out for any Punks that could jump on us anytime.

"How many floors are there till the top floor?"

"There's about three floors more till the top." she replied eyeing at eveything she sees.

We were in the middle of hallway until she stopped and stood back anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Watch out!" she cried pushing me to the wall while she jumped against the other wall.

A huge axe came flying out of the doorway and swung through the hallway until it smashed against the staircase door, where we came in from. They stepped away from the door and looked at the axe. I turned back to her and shouted angrily.

"What the hell is Josh trying to do?! Kill us?!"

She calmly shook her head, "No, he's trying to scare you. That's how no one bothered going to the top floor. Let's hurry and keep on our toes."

We continued going down the hallway and saw the door locked with a different lock.

"There's no Punks around, so where's the key?" I questioned frustratedly.

"It was attached to the handle on the axe. Go grab it." she said pointing towards the axe stuck in the wall.

I ran over to the other side of the room and found the ancient key hanging from the handle on a piece of string. I tore it off, ran back, unlocked the door, and opened it wide.

When we reached the next floor, we saw 16 Punks waiting for us with lead pipes in their hands all wearing a sarcastic smile. Those bastards!

"Well, well, it seemed you dodged that axe attack, huh Freckles?" One guy chuckled evilly.

"But now, you're surrounded 16 to 2, Hopkins. Give up or die!" Another guy threatened holding out his pipe.

"Yeah like I'm giving in to a pack of losers like you! Bring it!"

The Punks charged at us wielding their pipes while I went and fought 10 guys on my own! Either I was punching, kicking, or slamming them with a pipe, they all fell down done for. I see Lucy holding on her own by punching them in the face, kicking them in the groin, or slapping the hell out of them. After every one of them was defeated, I threw away the old pipe and Lucy wiped the blood off her hand with a napkin.

"Check each Punk for the key." I ordered her before I started frisking each guy for the key.

We frisked the guys until I found the key tied around the guy's neck like a necklace. I cut the string out and took the key. We went to the far side of the hallway and unlocked the door. We went to the next floor and found the entire floor covered in spikes! There was no way across without getting your feet cut open by those damn spikes!

"Great. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Easy." she said stepping up, "Jump onto those beds to get across. Follow me."

She leaped onto a mobile bed and jumped onto the next bed before she reached the locked door on the other side. She turned around and waved her hands around.

"Come on, we don't have all night to do this!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I did the same thing avoiding getting easily killed by spikes until I jumped on a small browne cabinet and Lucy called out.

"Wait. Go into the first drawer and get the key!"

I pulled open the drawer and found the ancient key lying among some old papers. I took it before I started to jump on each bed again until I reached the door. Lucy took the key from me and opened the door showing up another flight of stairs. We ran up the stairs until we came into the room with Josh Skull and two Punks standing on his side. That loser was sitting in a chair carved with drawings of skulls and stabbed hearts while the room looked like it was for operations. It had dried blood on the walls and near the drains while there were rusted tools hanging on the walls.

"So you made it?" Josh said standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, so what?"

"No one ever made it up here just to see me. You just got lucky because Lucy helped you." He stepped up to me face to face except he looked 5' 8"

"Yeah, I know. You're the supposed 'king of the school' because you beat five weak cliques and a guy with ADD, but not us. We're not weak. We are more powerful than anyone there in that lousy school. You're probably too goody-goody with your clean slate to beat us."

"What the hell? Goody-goody? I got expelled 7 times from 7 different schools!

"So? Argle, there!" He pointed to the red head Punk with stiches on his face behind him, "got expelled 15 times from schools all over before he came here. We've been through all lot and you think that you could control US because of that! Am I wrong?!"

"No, you're not and yes, I do control you. I got Crabblesnitch, my friend, Petey, the head-boy, and the rest of the cliques in the school behind my back and if you go against me, you're dead."

"If you're willing to do something, then I want you to play another game."

"Another one? I just went through those halls already!" I sighed frustratedly, "Fine, what are the rules?"

"There's only one rule and that rule is..." he trailed off.

After he said that Punks came out of the walls, ceiling, and the floor surrounding me, Josh, and Lucy in the room. Josh's smile grew as he pointed at me and dramatically said.

"To fight every one of us!"

With that, everyone started to gang up on me. I did everything I could do! I shot them with the spuds and the bottle rockets, threw marbles to make them trip, and I threw itching powder and stink bombs, but they wouldn't stop! I got 23 Punks down and 12 more to go. Soon I ran out of them and I used firecrackers on the rest of them. After I finished punching the last Punk, I was left with a grinning Josh with Lucy standing calmly behind him.

"You may have defeated them, but you'll never defeat me, Hopkins!"

He charged at me with a punch and used every dirty trick in the book just to defeat me from kicking me in the groin to pulling my shirt over my eyes. I decided that this need to end quickly and did a roundhouse kick and a 5 combo punch and he was out like a light. Loser.

"Who won?! Me! That's Who?!" I started my victory cheer until...

"No, you didn't." Lucy interrupted crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? Yes I did. Take a look at them! They're defeated! How can I not win?" I questioned pointing at the moaning losers around me.

"Because...Josh said that the rule is to defeat EVERY ONE OF US." She slowly drawled out the words.

It hit me like that hit I got from Johnny Vincent's lead pipe, I had to defeat Lucy Nightingale in order to have the Punks under my control. I couldn't do that! I don't hit girls! But Josh said that I had to defeat every Punk there is! If I don't, then the Punks will surely rebel and cause the other cliques to rebel as well. I saw her narrow her eyes at me before she held her fists out.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Make a move! Don't tell me you've gone soft on me now!"

I just stood there watching her get frustrated until she said.

"Fine. I get I have to start this myself."

She ran at me quickly and planted her kick on my face. I was lying on my back having a boot imprint on my face. I slowly stood up feeling the burning pain as she put up her fists ready for me to attack. Damn! That chick can kick!

"Alright! It's on, baby!"

I went ahead and started to kick her in the legs and punched her in the torso avoiding any critical points. She aimed for my legs as well and punched my face instead. We went on for a minute until I punched her in the stomach that sent her to the ground bruised. After she fell, Josh started to stand up again with a trickle of blood from her lip and a black eye. He went over to Lucy and picked her up by the arms gently.

"Now Skull! Since I defeated you and your wrentches all in one-shot, you're under my control and you'll play nice!" I threatened him pointing with my finger.

He scoffed arrogantly before he said, "Fine. Now get out of here, Hopkins."

He dragged himself and Lucy to the next room while the rest of the Punks lied on the floor resting. Now that I finished dealing with those Punks and getting them under my control, I started to leave and headed back to the boys' dorms.

TBC

* * *

That's it. I'll update soon.


	4. Revenge of a Nerd

Here's the chapter I promised and I hope you like. See ya!

* * *

**Revenge of a Nerd**

**Mandy POV**

After that guiding the misfit around and showing her to her room, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I was so tired! Fortunately, I rested up till my alarm clock rang at 8 o'clock waking me up from my wonderful dreams of being with Johnny Vincent. I wish that he would see how much of a tramp Lola is and break up with her! He's too good for her anyway. He's loyal and stays with his girl no matter what while she goes around dating guys behind his back and leaves him even if he is in an accident. That slut! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone banging on my door.

"Hey Pom-Poms, are you going to wake up or should I bust through this door and get your ass up myself?" Lucy called still banging on the door.

"Yeah, I'm up! Stop banging on the door!" I yelled back getting up from my bed and putting on my cheerleader outfit.

I viewed myself in the full-length mirror applying my strawberry lip gloss and mascara on my eyebrows. I posed myself in different poses until I stopped and walked out of the room seeing Lucy standing against the wall fully dressed. I quickly realized small blue bruises on her face and her left wrist bandaged with some gauze.

"What happened to you? Decided to cut yourself again?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

She let out a chuckle, "Nope, but didn't you wear that get-up yesterday? I swear I bet you have at least 10 different cheerleader outfits in your closet. When did you ever wear actual school uniform, huh?"

I frowned at her little insult at my choice of clothes as I remarked, "Ha, ha, you cracked a joke. Good for you. Now, leave me alone for the rest of the day!"

With that, I started to walk away heading downstairs while I heard her run behind me and right up beside pestering me.

"I'm afraid that's possible, Pom-Poms. I got you in all my classes, so we'll see each other everyday!"

I stopped right there in the middle of the staircase as I muttered, "You don't mean?"

"That's right. I get to annoy and hang out with my favorite victim: You!" she laughed at the horror on my face before she went downstairs saying, "This time, don't try stuffing your bra with toilet paper again. Everybody's noticing."

She laughed at what she said and ran outside leaving me to watch her speechless. I couldn't believe that brat insulted me and said that I filled my bra with toilet paper! If Christy or Angie heard what she just said to me, then I'll be the joke of the school! I could just imagine the boys whispering behind my back and glancing at my chest and the girls laughing at me, especially Lola!

"That stupid brat!" I exclaimed angrily stomping my feet.

"Who's a stupid brat?" a valley-girl voice asked from behind.

I stopped stomping and turned around to see Christy standing me with a curious look on her face that I didn't like at one bit. I knew that she wouldn't stop bothering me until she gets what she wants.

"No one." I muttered continuing to walk downstairs.

"Don't lie to me, Mandy." she ran up next to me talking along the way, "I know you're talking about the new girl, Lucy. Well, I heard that she came to this school because her parents want her to be more lady-like instead of being tomboyish. And that Lucy is engaged and to be married to cousin from her mother's family once she's eighteen."

I heard Angie run up to us and butted in to our conversation, "I doubt Lucy would ever marry her cousin like the Preps do. She seems strong-willed to even go into an arranged marriage and I heard that she was supposed to marry her cousin from her father's family."

We walked outside and saw the whole courtyard crowded with bullies, nerds, and non-clique kids of all kinds. We walked towards the school's main building as Christy and Angie kept swapping gossip and I didn't care and kept on walking. As we neared the entrance, the two gossipers went their ways while I entered the building and saw the bullies pushing the nerds around and Lucy watching them on the staircase with a amused look on her face. Once she saw me walk in, she waved to me and ran towards me. I noted that her face had less bruises than this morning. Probably, make-up.

"Hey, you're early today. I thought you're going to be 'fashionably late' like always."

"Whatever, I still need to keep my grades unlike you. You'll just bribe the teachers with money and keep you A all year long just like the Preps."

She sighed frustrated and shook her head at me, "I swear you do have a small brain inside that big head of yours. I'm not a Prep! I'm a Punk! Don't you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Well, stay away from me. I have my popularity to keep up unlike some people." I scoffed holding my nose in the air.

"I'm about to cause some mischief unlike some snotty people." she said before she ran off into the hallways dodging the Prefects along the way.

I finally got rid of her as I walked towards the cafeteria ready to eat an apple instead of Edna's disgusting cooking. I knew she was spitting and coughing in the food and I don't want to go near her germ-filled food.

**Lucy POV**

I was in the hallway looking for my locker that I was assigned to this morning, but I can't find it anywhere! I searched the bottom lockers first, before I went upstairs to the top lockers and I still can't find it!

"Where the hell is my locker?! I swear this number doesn't exist!" I muttered frustratedly as I looked at the written number '_183_' on the paper along with the combination.

When I passing the girls' bathroom, I heard a faint sobbing coming out from one of the stalls before I decided to take a look. I walked inside and saw a pair of black shoes from the left stall before I stood near it and knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. My biology notes are gone without them I can't go to college and cure rare diseases without them." Then I knew Beatrice was behind the door. I mean, what other girl is so worried about not getting good grades than her.

"And why are your notes gone? Did you lose them in school or outside?"

"No, I didn't lose them. It's because Mandy stole them from me and burned it all up with a lighter she got from the Jocks."

"I see." I said thinking of some way to help Beatrice and teach Miss Pom-Poms a little lesson in respect. "I got an idea and I can tell you, if you can come out of that stall for a bit."

I stood back from the stall as I watched Beatrice with puffy red eyes and wet cheeks walk out of the stall sobbing a bit.

"Here's my plan. I can get you to have revenge on Mandy if you're willing to cooperate with me."

"Sure, I love to, but what about my notes?" Beatrice questioned.

"I'll get someone's notes and copy them for you, so that why you know what you need for class. We have a deal?" I said sticking out my hand to her.

She looked at my hand for a moment possibly thinking about the pact before she smiled big and shook hands with me eagerly.

"I obliged!"

After that deal, I was in my Gym class dressed in dark yellow shirt with dark blue shorts on watching the cheerleaders jump around cheering. I could see Christy flipping her leg out, Angie slipping and breaking her back, and Mandy inspecting her nails and sighing. The boys on the other hand were playing dodgeball while I was left out for being a 'girl'! What a sexist idiot! Sorry for being born a 'girl'! It was then that I decided to start raising hell on Miss Pom-Poms now while the game is on. I ran over to where the cheerleaders were, even though the boys or the coach didn't notice me, and stood 20 feet away. I waited quietly and the two best friends left Mandy alone giggling at how cute the boys are.

"Hey, Mandy!" I called out to her.

She turned around and looked at me stupidly.

"Did you tell them how you stink worse than Fatty's smell?" I called out.

Mandy looked furious and agitated at what I said before she ran towards me crying out, "You little brat!"

I started to run away from her making her chase me around the gym until a flying ball came out of nowhere and smacked Mandy on the side of her head knocking her down.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" Juri cried out worriedly running to her side in a minute with the other Jocks.

"I didn't mean to hit her! Honest! Ted is going to kill me!" Kirby exclaimed nervously pacing around in circles.

"Stop being such babies and let me through!" The coach yelled angrily making his way through the crowd to Mandy's side.

He bent down and checked on her before he stood up saying, "She's good, just a bump on the head. Juri, take Miss Wiles to the bleachers and lay her down. She'll come to in a while. Now, get back to the game!"

The Jocks ran back into the field with the coach while that blockhead, Juri, took Miss Pom-Poms and laid her on the bleacher before going back into the game. I took out a stink bomb vial out of my pocket and walked over towards the sleeping cheerleader ready to take action. I stood over her and squatted down as I opened the vial and began pouring and spread the stink all over Mandy's arms, legs, and face. After it emptied out, I rubbed it all over until I saw she was waking up and ran outside away from being caught and headed towards the dorms readying a surprise.

**Mandy POV**

I had a huge pain going on in the side of my head like a sledge hammer was pounding it. I stood up and slowly walked over towards Christy and Angie, who were still talking about cute boys and junk. I saw Christy turn her head towards me and nudged Angie in the side.

"Hi, Mandy. You feeling okay?"

"Of course I feel okay! Why shouldn't I?"

Angie spoke up giggling, "You took a hit in the head from a flying dodgeball that Kirby threw. It knocked you out for a couple of minutes."

"I got hit in the head?"

"Yeah, you were-." Christy said stepping up to me before her face scrunched up in disgust and backed away immediately, "Oh my god, Mandy! You stink!"

"What the hell do you mean? I didn't work up a sweat!"

"But you still STINK! You stink worse than Fatty's sweat from wrestling with Jimmy." she said putting her hands over her nose.

I turned to Angie and saw her backing away with her hands over her nose as well.

"Mandy, you should use my body spray. It'll help you until you could take a bath." Christy suggested handing me a long purple bottle called _Lavender's Love._

I looked at it before I sprayed it all around me and put some on my wrists, neck, and under my arms. I finished spraying and stood there for a moment until the girls stepped back holding their noses again.

"My god! It's stronger than before! How is that possible?" Christy exclaimed taking the spray from me and looked at it puzzled.

"Is it possible that the spray didn't work?" Angie suggested looking at the bottle.

"Could I stink THAT BAD?!" I cried out.

I thought of getting someone else like a guy to see if I stink badly. I looked around the gym and saw Bo standing near the locker room watching the guys play the game. I ran over towards him and stood in front of him.

"Bo! Could you smell me?" I asked desperately.

He looked at me weird with an eyebrow raised and questioned, "Why?"

"I want to know if I stink or not! Help me out!" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Hold still." he told me as I held still and let him take a whiff of me.

He took a sniff and backed away faster than I can say 'wait' and stumbled back against the bleachers holding his nose.

"God, Mandy! You stink!" he exclaimed holding his sensitive nose gently before he ran off to the boys' locker room and threw up in the toilet.

I felt so bad that I ran out of the gym despite Christy's and Angie's calls and headed towards the Girls' Dorm listening to the people talk about me or shout to me.

"Pee Whew! You stink, Mandy!"

"Have you ever heard of soap?"

"Go take a shower before you kill us all with your disgusting stench!"

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a field of cows since you smell badly as they do."

"Say oink, Pig!"

"Did Fatty stink you up bad?"

"I feel sorry for Ted now."

I ran faster and faster avoiding the Prefects and the gossiping people wishing that I was in the shower now instead of being with these critical people. What did I do to deserve this?!

**Lucy POV**

I was in the showers in the Girls' Dorm with Beatrice unscrewing a shower head careful not to break it as Beatrice held a bag of green powder in her hands. After I unscrewed the shower head and pulled it out, Beatrice handed me the powder as I pour it into the rusting head.

"What is our procedure of action to vindicate Mandy?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea what you just said. Say it again." I replied screwing the shower head back into place.

Beatrice sighed and questioned, "What is your plan to get revenge on Mandy?"

"That's better. Our plan is to make sure she doesn't use any other stall except this one." I pointed at the stall we're standing in. "Then, she'll in be our little surprise or I should say wearing it."

I ran into the other stalls and started to yank out the shower handles easily while I called out to her, "Go and keep a lookout for Mandy!"

She nodded and ran to the entrance watching for any signs of the cheerleader while I pulled the rest of handles, except the one in the rigged shower, off. I shoved the handles into a trashbag as I heard Beatrice say.

"Mandy's coming!"

"Quick!" I pulled her into the room across from the showers and waited for Miss Pom-Poms to learn her lesson in respecting people's things.

**Mandy POV**

I was running upstairs in the Girls' Dorm heading towards the shower as I saw Pinky looked at me curiously and Miss Peabody busy with patrolling the hallway downstairs. I rushed into the shower room, undressed, and went into the first stall I see only to find out that the handle was missing.

"Damn it!" I cursed going into the next stall to find the handle missing.

I went into the next stall and the other stall and found out that the handles were missing. I ran into the last stall and found that the shower wasn't missing a handle like the others. I smiled knowing I can finally have a bath at last and started to turn the handle on. When I turned the handle, I was rewarded with a nice warm shower rinsing me from the awful smell as I washed myself and my hair. When I turned the handle off and stepped outside, I wrapped myself in a light blue towel and walked out into the hallway to see metal-mouth, Beatrice, and the weirdo, Lucy, standing there looking at me with big smiles on their faces. I could tell they were trying not to laugh out loud, but what was so funny?

"Welcome to planet, Earth!" she greeted cheerily as Beatrice almost laughed and tried to cover it.

"What are you smiling at, freaks?" I questioned with a serious tone.

"You, Broccoli." Lucy replied pointing at me covering her mouth with giggles and Beatrice hanging onto her for support.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look in the mirror." she waved off walking past me with Beatrice and went downstairs to the living room.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided to look in the mirror to see what the hell was so damn funny. When I entered the shower room again, I stared straight at my reflection in shock as I saw me in GREEN. A GREEN ME! The next thing I knew, I started to scream bloody-murder and ran into my room shutting off the world from seeing a green disgusting me!

**Lucy POV**

We were downstairs listening to Miss Pom-Poms scream at her reflection and ran into her room locking herself inside and away from the world. Pinky was rushing upstairs to see what was wrong with Mandy while Miss Peabody didn't hear Mandy since she was doing the laundry downstairs. Beatrice was holding the copied notes I promised her as she turned towards me with a concerned look.

"Do you think we went too far?" Beatrice questioned worriedly.

"Are you kidding? It didn't went far enough. She'll survive." I said walking upstairs leaving Beatrice getting ready to have some shut-eye.

* * *

I hoped you like it and I'll update soon.


End file.
